Demons In The Dark
by FriendZoneFever
Summary: Things began to get odd around Stein. He's having odd, bloody visions, terrible night terrors, and lots of physiological melt downs. But it also seems someone has brought Medusa back. Stein has finally built a sturdy relationship with Marie. After Stein and Marie's first time together, it seems Marie is always wanting more? There's a new evil, can they defeat it together? Or split?
1. Change

Sub Chapter 1:

Revival

The room was dark. Empty as a cold breeze stiffly floated through. It felt stale on the woman's pale arms as she continued to fix her remedy. The dark surrounded the room, shading herself into the shadows as she paced. Her long, purple dress dragging against the hard, cement floor.

A witch's hat tilted downwards. This hid the top of her face. She wasn't purposely trying to hide, since she knew no one would interrupt her. But she felt as if she was betraying someone by fallowing through with this. She took a low sigh and dropped another feather onto the pile of items, which half way down, it ignited, turning into a blazing lavender blaze as it hit the other assembled ingredients. She watched as it began to form the shape of a young, witch woman.

"How did you?" The figure suddenly became that of flesh, her skin turning it's pale shade, white her hair twisted in that odd braid, bond and twined together over her chest. Her arms covered with her vector snakes. She looked at the women who put the ingredient a together with rage, as if mad that she was brought here.

"Medusa, that is no way to thank someone." She said in a soft tone, as she walked around the returning blond with a soft click of her shoes on the hard floor. Her voice lacked irritant, which would surprise some from a response to Medusa's tone. "You where dead after all."

"Why bring me back." Medusa growled. Obviously she did not trust this woman, her snake like eyes slit as she scanned the area.

"Dear, no matter how you behave, you will always be my daughter." The woman stopped, lifting her hat slightly to show her stunning, purple eyes as she looked over the enraged witch.

"Whatever," she hissed, crossing her tattooed arms across her chest, "Your lies aren't fooling me. You wanted something."

"I expect nothing in return." She said, lowing her chin once more, hiding her face in a field of shame, just like she felt deep inside. "Now, you must know I only pieced your soul together... You'll have to find a substitute for a body."

"Another child should be ea-"

The woman snapped, cutting her off quickly, "If you take another in innocent child, I will get your soul out myself!"

Medusa didn't flinch. She only smiled her evil, serpentine smile as had finally bit that nerve on her mother's rear end. She smiled even deeper when she found herself with a solution.

"Don't worry mother," Medusa said softly, "I have a women in mind, and she'll fit just fine."

"Good," The older witch said with a nod," now I must return to my mansion. If you need anything, let me know." With that, she turned to leave, heading across the room to a small, metal door.

Something struck Medusa, and she found herself in dire need to know. "Do you want me to see what they're doing in the Death Academy? To see how Shinigami is for you?"

"No," she said flatly, her body stoping, her hips in mid swing due to the way she walked by nature. The question catching the curved women of guard as the memories and thoughts race through her head. She glanced back, her whole body was a full, black silhouette to Medusa now, but her mother's eyes glowed like a cat's in the dark. "I try not to think of such things. I am a witch, we're enemies now."

Before Medusa could say something smart, her mother vanished. Medusa shrugged; for she had a man to see soon, one she missed quite a bit.

Chapter 1:

Change

Stein leaned back on the couch. His eyes locked on a small plush toy laying on the table. He pulled his cigarette from his mouth in between is middle and pointer finger. He let out a puff of smoke before taking the small bud of the cigarette and pressing it into the ashes of the others in the ashtray. Snuffing out the small glow like a fire in a storm.

He heard the door open, and as usual, Marie walked in. She was dressed in her usual attire, the long, black dress with a yellow, jagged stripe down the side. Her hair framing her smooth face.

She had been staying here even after the students had defeated Asura. This surprised him, though he didn't show it. He had expected her to leave again. Head back off to Oceania and Franken Stein would return to his empty house, cutting and experimenting on himself. But she had stayed. Kept her feminine touch in the cracks of his dark, despair filled home. A place where so many people dreaded waking up at, yet she loved the idea.

Stein watched as she approached him, the same smile as always spread across her soft, flawless lips. She flopped down next to him on the couch. He didn't reposition for her though, even if his slouch took up half the couch. She sat up straight, her back curving smoothly as she cupped her hands on her knees.

"Good after noon Franken." She began, smiling as she looked Stein over.

Stein admitted something felt different about her today. Enough to make him shift so he sat up straight. "My day was the same as usual. I cut apart some of the stuffed animals."

"What!" She squealed, looking around the house quickly, which ones? I can't believe-"

"I'm only kidding." Stein confessed, though no guilt filled his voice, just amusement as a smile spread his lips. He always enjoyed to watch people panic. But when she did it, it was even better.

Marie groaned and began to smile again. "I was afraid you did something silly with one." She paused and she let off a yawn, stretching and lifting her arms into the air.

Stein surprised himself because his eyes drifted from her face to a bit lower. This stretch highlighted the soft, rounded area and he shuddered in an odd, unusual way. As she began to relax back into a normal sitting position, he tore his eyes away. This was an unusual behavior for himself. He was never much of a gazer.

An odd silence fallowed, almost as if Marie knew of the stare down she had just received. But she couldn't have noticed, her eye was closed, her head leaned back, her body arched.

She suddenly stood up, her heels echoing a soft click across the room. "I'll see you later Franken, I need to do some other things." And with that, she walked off.

Stein leaned into the couch again. That had to be the shortest conversation he had ever had with her, not to mention the oddest. He'd never looked at her like that, not for a long time, at least. He decided he needed to clear his mind.

The scientist stood to his feet, his stitched, grey shoes left a heavy thud as he turned towards the bathroom. Once he arrived, he opened the door to the small room and climbed inside. Then he quickly shut it behind him. Walking up to the sink, Franken turned on the faucet. Cold water poured out in a sudden flood. Powered and shooting out. Stein took a deep breath and cupped his palms together.

He dipped his cupped, rough palms into the smooth, cool water, the liquid splashing and filling the large pool, cold drips sneaking through his fingers. Without a pause, her leaned his head over the sink, his pool of water meeting half way, splashing the cool water over his face.

The cool sensation seemed to ground him a bit better. Filling the pores of his face and chased away the odd sensation gained by the sight of Marie's chest. Breathing smooth, calmed breathes, he looked up into the mirror mounted into the wall above the sink.

For a moment, he gasped. He swore he saw something move in the mirror. He whirled around quickly, hoping to see something that may have moved. Nothing caught his eye, however, and he rubbed his eyes again. He must be tired, that was the only explanation.

Speaking of sleep, he was quite short on it. He had been testing and examining new subjects he snuck in. New mice in the walls, birds who where easy to catch. But he tried to keep it from Marie. He knew what he did was disturbing. So he waited until she went to her own room, then he pulled out his scalpel and got to work.

It's been awhile since he truly got to experiment. Marie must have deterred it, and unlike Spirit, he had yet to feel the need to cut her open. The madness, the insanity that had always been digging at his brain, had died down. Though he had urges to corner people, cut them open and see how they tick still crawled inside his skull, when Marie was around, he could control it. The feelings where always there, but the control was new.

Marie had changed a lot of things around the house. Not only had she spruced it up with her happy, girly touch, but Stein felt himself often with her. Now it was rare for him to sit alone, mulling over the thoughts in his screwed head.

Stein turned to leave, but felt a cold breeze sweep through his hair. Why was this? The bathroom was a closed off room. No windows existed in, or near the room. Stein paused and studied the room, searching for wavelengths or any other off signs. But nothing came to his senses. He sighed and rubbed his face again. Once again, the sense had to be due to lack of sleep. Forcing his palm into his eyes, lifting his glasses so he could touch his tired eyes.

"Franken?"

Stein lowered his glasses. Obviously it was Marie calling, but the voice was soft, quiet and almost like a whisper, he was surprised he noticed it at all.

"Franken?"

This time it was louder, her voice obviously coming from the other room. He turned the handle and pushed open the door. The living room seemed dark. It was as if all light was cut off. He could barely see a foot in front of him.

"Stein!"

This time, it was a shout. Stein could sense an impending urgency to her voice, as if something bad was creeping up. The location of the voice changed too. It was farther away. He quickly located her soul wavelengths. She was in his room.

His body twisted quickly. His muscles prepared for action as his coat fallowed his body in a quick, swift turn, he sped forward, moving as fast as he could. If Marie was in danger, he would help her. He would fight down an enemy if he needed to.

When he got to the door, he slammed it open with his shoulder. The door swung open easily, exposing the dark bedroom. Only a small light lit the room. A candle, flickering a small field of light onto the bed.

Stein approached slowly. He could see a mass on the bed, but from where he stood, he couldn't make it out. Each step was heavy, no longer quick. It was almost impossible to walk. Then, everything stopped.

Stein had made it to the foot of the bed. Everything seemed still, his hands at his side, the light of the candle dancing over the scene on the bed, reflecting the glossy pools. The whole scene reflecting in his glasses.

There on the bed laid a body. Her body. Blood covered the sheets, shining and reflecting the small amount of light. Her eyes where open, along with her mouth, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, and tears running down her pale cheeks. Her soft throat slit with a careful touch. But the most disturbing, gut wrenching feature of the scene was a small scalpel, buried into her stomach through her clothes.

Her eyes, they were glazed over. The life sucked from them like an empty abyss. Those eyes had always been a beckon, a place where someone could hide when they where sad. The gateway to her ever so beautiful soul. And now, it was all gone.

He could feel his heart stop. His hands grow cold and his eyes deny what he was seeing. Even when he blinked the imagery was still there, burned into his brain like hot coals on soft, child like flesh. Who would do this, and why? How could they do it so quickly? Stein had hurried, didn't he? He wasted no time in coming to her aide. Only moments ago had she called his name. Only minutes ago had she spoken with him.

Finally he found the ability to move. He walked closer to the body and suddenly collapsed, falling to his knees next to the bed. One of her soft, perfect hands lay near the edge. Slowly he reached for it. Maybe she wasn't dead, maybe she was alive. Maybe she would be able to sense he cared, that he didn't want her to leave. So many thoughts raced through his shattered mind. Hope that maybe she was okay, that she wasn't dead. He could feel his eyes grow wet. The pain in his chest was great, like a heated rod tearing through the muscles and tissue of his heart. Though he swore at this part it had already stopped.

His hand was less than an inch away, he could feel no warmth arise from her hand. He could hear no breath escape her lips. All hope drained from him. There was no chance she was still alive. Finally he placed his hand down on hers...

Light filled the room, like that rumored to shine down from heaven to contain the lost souls. As if it came to collect Marie's and vanish again. He was tempted to scream, threaten it that it couldn't take her away. That if it took her, he would fight to keep her. He closed his eyes tight, the light burning his darkness adjusted pupils as he squeezed her hand tight...

But it was empty. His fist squeezed air. No hand to feel.

"Franken?"

Stein opened his eyes. The sight in front of him made his pupils retreat. The light died down, the darkness gone, even the flickering candle had vanished. And there, infront of the open door of the room, stood Marie. Her throat intact, her eyes filled with their ever glowing joy, filled with life.

Before Stein could truly react, he was on his feet. Over to her in a moments notice. He just barely saw the expression of surprise on her face before he scooped her close. Pressing her tightly against him. Placing his chin atop her delicate head, her soft hair brushing his chin.

"Franken? Are you okay?" Marie chocked out through the tight embrace. Stein could feel her shift and move in his arms.

There was no way the frazzled scientist would tell the already worried Marie that he just saw her dead on the bed. Once again, he believed it was just a lack of sleep. But now he had to explain

"I just... Missed you." He knew she'd believe him, she always did. Her trust in him was a bit too high for his liking.

"But, I've been in the house the whole time..." She paused, she looked a little confused. But seemed to shrug it off.

Stein finally let her go, loosening his long arms from around her and letting her free from his grasp. But to his surprise, she didn't move away right away, she stayed close, her head rested against his chest. One of her hands flat against his stomach.

Stein looked down at her, and their eyes met. They stuck together like glue, the gazes syncing like a program. Her eyes were still full of life, but now a new shine echoed through the bright, yellow eyes.

Stein found his hand tracing her chin, the back of his hand gliding against her smooth, flushed flesh. Soon her face grew closer.

Her lips were parted. They were smooth and scarless. They must have been soft, for the skin seemed untouched. She must have put on gloss, for they shined in the light from outside of the room.

As Stein locked his lips with her, a high pleasure washed over him. He pulled her close once again, pressing her body against his as his hands gliding over her curved body and sides.

Their lips parted a second before they were pressed together again, this time closer, passion pouring from it. Stein felt as if he was surrounded in her sent, so lovely, so feminine.

Her hands glided under his shirt. He shivered from a sense of delight and the sensation of her warm palms against his cold skin.

He felt a pressure from pleasure down lower, pressing against the brim of his dark pants. With another passionate kiss, he gripped the bottom of her sweater, soon pulling it off softly, yet quickly. Soon he left her bare chest exposed, only covered by her bright yellow bra with black spots. He smiled as he ran his hands up the curves of her torso. His cold hands gliding over her soft, warm flesh. It all felt flawless under his rough palms.

She shuddered in his embrace, and he hoped it was due to the coldness of his flesh. Moments later he found her tugging the bottom of his shirt. A bit reluctantly he let her pull it off.

Stein doubted she got a good look at his smooth, muscular yet scared chest before he pressed his bare, cold skin against her warm, life filled flesh.

Erotic gasps escaped his lips as he kissed her again, more passionate and full then the last. They continuously locked lips, taking soft breaths now and then each another erotic and passionate moan.

Stein slid his hands up her curved back. Felling every grove and enjoying the plush skin of her back. His fingers gliding over her spin, and he felt her shudder in his arms once more. Then, his fingers caught the snap of her bra. Easily, he unsnapped it. Hearing the soft thump of it as it hit the floor, and feeling those soft, round breast press against his chest.

This made his erotic passion grow within him. He moved his lips from her mouth and kissed the soft skin of her neck. The skin parting his rough lips.

Marie rolled her head back, making even more of the tender, vulnerable skin. He took advantage of so, kisseing her neck up till his lips curressed the skin right under her chin.

Stein barely noticed as Marie's long skirt dropped to the floor. It had been years since he saw those long,

Provoking legs. Now they were slightly parted, inviting him inside.

A final burst of ecstasy shot through his body and he found himself pulling her to the bed. Soon she was on her back with her legs parted and Stein close against her.

Their lips locked once more. He could feel heat force itself through his body. Soon her found Marie tugging his pants off. Soon all that was left was exposed skin.

Stein felt ecstasy filter his muscles and body as he continued to press against her. Their lips locked and bodies laced and intertwined on his soft, silk blankets. Every part of her body was warm, as Stein now knew.

He never felt this close to her, his body tingled with a passionate sensation as he pressed deeper. His lips locked with hers. Their hot breath flowing over eachother. Their scents intertwining. Mixed now almost as close as their bodies.

Stein let out an erotic moan as he felt his mind twine. A high amounts of pleasure pumped through his head, blocking off a lot of thoughts.

Euphoria was obviously filling Marie, too. Her body shuddered in Stein's deep, pleasuring motion. Her breathes shallow and blissful, erotic. She moaned to his thrust, spreading her mile-long legs further and wrapping her arms around her back, digging her nails into his back as she let out another sexual moan. Her back began to arch and her breathing quickened. Her heart was racing underneath her smooth breast.

Stein went deeper into his lover as he felt a flow of erotic means escape his body, flowing into her. She let out another loud moan, digging her nails deep into his back. Her legs began to quiver as she moaned more. Stein pressed his lips against hers again, and though he felt the sexual pressure release, the passion was not gone. Her kisses were just as intense, practically begging for him to never leave her. For him to always be close.

He put his arms around her head, boxing them into their own private world as he put his forehead against her. His breathing was quick, just like when he ran across Death City and back. His heart that felt like it had stopped now pumped with such intensity.

Stein watched as her lips moved. She was breathing just as hard, her body moving due to the heavy activity. Then they began to form words.

"Franken... "

Stein smiled, looking down at his exhausted lover, "Yes Marie?"

"I-I love you."

Stein paused, his eyes meeting hers, his head still pounding to the beat of hers. Not too long ago, he had thought she was dead. Now he made a connection with her he wished he could for years. The words spread from his lips like they were out of his control.

"I love you too."


	2. Cold

Chapter 2

Cold

It seemed like hours since Stein had left the house. Marie sat by herself. The dark of night spreading through, casting long shadows across the floor. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her frame as she leans into the couch.

The silence bothered her, and she placed her slender fingers onto the small tea cup. She felt the warmth pulse from it. She picked it up, the house feeling much colder. Her plush lips against the porcelain, she was careful to not burn them as the hot liquid slid down.

Stein had left the house for some explained reason. He didn't tell Marie, he just stood up, said he'd be back, and left. She remembered his muscles tense at her touch. She figured he had sensed something, even if it had escaped her senses.

The thought of the previous night sent warmth through her muscles. A tingle ran over her neck. It felt like his breath rushing over her skin. She touched her neck and smiled. Surprised to find herself missing him so much.

Suddenly the warmth left her body, as if the imagination of Stein had melted away. The room seemed darker. The air still, silent. It tore at the lovely feeling that had bubbled in her chest.

She swallowed hard, looking across the dark room. The only thing that sent a scarce spread of light around the room was the lamp at her side. She paused as she looked at it. The bulb must have been old. The light was weak, and barely lite the room. It left the rest of the house pure black.

She looked around, clenching the blanket tighter. Suddenly a burst of light shot through the dark, Marie's eyes scanned them quickly, all seemed natural of the furniture and the decorations of the house. The crack of lightning that fallowed almost scared her out of her skin. It snapped the silence into pieces. The darkness returning, soon surrounding her.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Chills covered her arms and legs under the thick blanket. She could hear whispering in the distance. The words escaped her, but there was definitely something there.

Another bolt of light blasted through. Marie's eyes caught it. Teeth, twisted in a tall smile. Curling lips on a dark face. The lightning faded, and so did the face. Being swallowed into darkness.

Stein had finally returned home. He looked over the dark house, surprised to see only black oozing from the windows. He had expected to see light, but Marie must have went to bed early.

Rain poured down. Giving a steady patter upon the fabric of his grey, stitch covered umbrella. Stein held the handle in his right hand, using his left to push his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose.

As his hand touched the door knob, a sudden rush pulsed through his skin. His pupils dilated, becoming small as a cold blast seemed to surround him. The door knob cold in his now clammy palm.

Madness... It washed over him in a thick wave that he couldn't truly control. It mad his hair stand in end, his teeth clench, sweat rolled down his forehead.

He pushed the door open, everything inside was dark. Tinted red as if painted in blood. The feeling of the madness grew. It pulsed like a living monster. It's claws raking at Stein's skull, attempting to break through and bury it's teeth into the soft fat of his brain.

His steps echoed around him, as if in a completely empty space. His eyes tried to tear through the dark, but everything seemed out of focus. All red tinted in the dark. Then, a flickering light caught his eyes. A lamp flickered, it was next to the couch, it's light only illuminating the couch next to it in small burst.

The light would flicker three times, then complete darkness for what felt like hours before eventually repeating the pattern. As Stein drew closer, blond hair covering a head became visible over the back of the couch.

"Marie?" He asked, drawing closer, attempting to peer over the couch.

"Marie?"

He could see over the side, she was just sitting their, her face shaded by the dark as the light flickered for the third time. Then darkness.

Stein felt a heartbeat in his throat. The pounding in his ear, keeping to the beat of the organ. The soft tissue throbbing. Madness filled his ears, keeping to the silence between each beat. Whispers fallowing every thump of his heart.

"Stein..."

The light blasted back on, showing her face in a dull light, some of it glistening back. Her eye that was visible was torn apart, as if stabbed with some small blade, Blood gushed like tears down her face, covering her cheeks and dripping onto the grey couch. Deep pools and splatters already covering the dark fabric. Some landing on the lighter grey.

"Stein?"

Her lips didn't move, her voice wrapping around him from behind. Quickly he turned, ready to fight whatever had attacked. But light poured into his pupils, blinding him from the sudden darkness. He gasped and covered his eyes.

"Stein? Did I scare you?"

He pulled his hands away. In front of him stood Marie. Her body dressed in her long skirt and shirt. Her hands tucked in front of her, one slender hand over the other. Her eye looked him over. Blue, full of life, and intact. Her cheeks clean of blood. A smile upon her lips.

Stein looked back at the couch quickly, only to see the body was gone. The thick madness was gone. As if it had been imagined by his own dead head. He then looked back at Marie, and by her expression, she didn't suspect what had really bothered him.

He gave a nod, noticing his glasses had fallen to the tip of his nose. It must have been from the quick whip of his head. He pushed them back to the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "The light, my eyes hadn't adjusted."

Marie looked around, "Sorry."

Stein shook his head, "It's fine..." He mumbled as he turned his back and headed towards his room. "I just need some sleep."

He didn't look back at her as he walked into his room. His mind reeling over what had just happened. His mind even turned onto the previous day. Was he going... Mad?

Of course, Stein was already mad, he had always been. But was it increasing? Going out of control to the point it had been when Asura was set loose? Why would this happen? Why now.

He laid back onto the bed, cuddling under the blanket's as he tried to think more carefully. He slid off his glasses, setting them to the side before barring his face into his pillow, his head pounding and his body suddenly aching.

_What is wrong with me?  
_

Stein gave a groan as he tried to turn. He felt something pushing down on his waist, enough to keep him from moving. His hand reached out, touching whatever pinned him down. His fingers coming in contact with soft, warm skin.

"Sorry to wake you."

Stein's eyes opened, his eyes blurry from sleep, he made out the shape of a human, and the color skin. A lot of skin.

His eyes adjusted to the dark room and he felt a shift in his body. His eyes quickly looked over the thing pinning him down by his waist.

Marie sat upon him, her legs separated to his sides. Her inner thigh pressed against his. Her hands rested in the bottom of his stomach. Her body was almost completely bare. Showing the curves of her was, the dip of her stomach, and the smooth, perfect skin of her body. The only thing that was covered was her large, soft breast. A dark, black bra held them and covered them from his view. They popped out of the top, exposing the soft flesh of her large breast.

"Sorry to wake you up." She began as she ran a hand down his chest, which was still covered in his shirt. His eyes seemed to watch her fingers trace down the center of his body. "But I just... Missed you."

Stein swallowed. This was odd, but arousing. This wasn't how Marie usually acted, but, maybe it was due to the sudden shift in their relationship.

Her hands suddenly grabbed his, and her soft fingers wrapped around his large hands. She pulled them close, resting them onto the soft curve of her waist.

Soft plush skin wired into his sensation as he ran a hand up her side, enjoying the feeling he got from touching her.

She smiled and gave a soft moan, as if she enjoyed his hands running over her. Her lips tempted him more, and he felt a tight pressure in his pants.

She smiled and lifted up slightly. She pulled her hands and unbuttoned his pants, and with another swift movement, pulled them off his body. Exposing his erect member underneath his boxers.

Marie smiled as she felt his hands tighten on her sides, She sat back down on him, right below his member, it now pressed against her stomach.

Stein bit his lip and let of a short moan. His hands grabbing onto her side more. This was an odd way to be awoken, but he wasn't complaining.

Marie smiled as she released his member from his boxers. She only glanced at him a moment before she put her finger at it's base. The touch sending another gasp of hair from his lips. The reaction only seemed to make her smile more, her lips curling as she ran it up the throbbing piece of flesh.

Stein let out another moan, pushing his head backwards into the pillow underneath his head. His hands ran up her body, the skin running under his hands. Fabric touched his fingertips, and he ran his hands back down to the indent of her hips.

Marie smiled, and pulled Franken into a sitting position. She smiled and pressed herself closer, and he let out a moan, feeling his manhood grow harder as it rubbed against her.

Marie pressed her lips against his neck. The wet sound of her kisses sent a heavy pulse through his lower body. Her soft lips brushed over the skin of his neck. She continued up until her lips worked around his jawline.

The flesh of his member pressed closer against her skin, causing his throat to vibrate between her lips as another erotic breath escaped his lips.

Marie smiled and moved her lips from his neck. A trail lead up to his lips. Crossing them like a lock, firm yet soft. Another erotic moan left his lips, his hand running up her back, his right hand tracing her spine. When his finger met the snap of her bra, he quickly snapped it open, causing her bra to fall open.

Her hands fell from around him as she slid her hands into the air so he could slide her bra off her body. This exposed her large breast. The tender skin fell close to his own chest.

His lips fell onto her skin this time. His corse lips winding over her collar bone with a soft, wet sound. He fallowed down her body. His kisses wet and full upon her skin. His tongue came out slightly, brushing against her skin in a wet, erotic slip.

When his lips brushed over her nipples, a moan escaped her lips. Her head tilted back, her hand gripping onto the stitched, grey shirt still on his torso.

Stein's lips wrapped around her nipple, his tongue running over the erect piece of her breast. She let out a moan, pulling him closer. Her body felt warm between his lips, his hand running up her body and rubbing her other breast, his thumb running over the nipple.

Marie let out heavy, erotic breathes as if she couldn't take the temptation. Her fingers wound tighter around his clothes. Her head tilted back and another moan escaped her lips as he gave her a soft nibble.

Suddenly he felt her hands on his chin, pulling his face up towards her and off her breast as she got off his slightly, now on her knees. Her body staying close. She gave him a long, open mouth kiss.

Stein felt his member rub against her stomach as she moved up. The skin sending a sensation through the throbbing flesh. Then his manhood was below her, twitching in temptation. Then the head of his member brushed against the moist outside of her vagina. Another moan escaped his lips, sliding from in between hers.

Marie shifted, pressing her forehead against his. Their eyes met, staying his locking with hers. Life seemed to pour from hers and into his. Warming his chest and making his heart race. She closed her eyes, yet the life seemed to continue to flow. Erotic scents flowed off her lips, her scent washing over him in a long wave. Lips locked tight as she put her hands under his chin. Then, as lips locked, as bodies close, hearts seemed to be in sync, Marie lowered her body onto him once more.

Their lips parted ever so slightly. They both let out heavy, erotic moans as she surrounded his member, pressing the throbbing, erect manhood slowly, but deeply into her body.

Moans wound around each other, washing over the other as they pulled themselves closer together, melting into each other's sexual desires for one another. The tension from the earlier events melted in pure ecstasy. All that he thought of was Marie, how soft her skin was, her breast plump and perfect, the warmth of her around his member.

Marie pressed him deeper into her body, then pulled it out slightly. The friction caused them both to moan. Franken buried his face into her neck. His quickened breathes washed over her skin. His lips kissed her neck, soft, wet, hungry sounds as he felt himself start to escalate. High ecstasy and need for her grew as he took her hips in his hands, pressing himself deeper into her. Then, an erotic gasp escaped her lips as Stein released his semen into her body.

Her body pulled off of his, and she smiled, kissing his lips more tenderly as she sat onto the bed beside him. Stein could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his breath heavy as if he'd been fighting for hours. Taking a moment to breath before laying back onto the bed. Soon to find Marie pressed close against him, her head upon his chest.

Stein closed his eyes, holding her close as he began to breath at a normal rate. Sleep seemed to force it's way upon him. Muscles relaxed, stress melted, sleep came easy.

But right before he began to truly sleep, his finger ran over Marie's skin, which felt oddly cold...

Sub Chapter 2

Snake

The dark castle loomed over Medusa as she walked through the front door. The magic protecting this castle let her in, which she already knew would happen. Once inside, she scanned the marble halls. The painted windows showed pictures from fairy tales. Child friendly, inviting, and well lit. The place made her sick.

She looked at the floor, looking back at the reflection of the roof above, almost like a mirror. Well washed and well cared for, polished until there was no more point. The beauty of the castle truly didn't support the bitch that lived inside.

Medusa took the needed turns and twists until she reached the large, open room. Stained glass windows rested right below the high ceiling, almost all the way to the floor. A large throne like chair laid against the back wall. Medusa's eyes rested on her mother, the woman leaned back in the silver chair.

"Medusa?" The tall witch stood from the throne, her eyes scanning Medusa as of she had never seen her before. "Is that you?"

"You don't recognize your own daughter?" Medusa teased as the skin of her bare feet set a soft sound against the marble.

"Not in someone else's body." Medusa's mother hissed, her hat tipping down over her pale face, shading her cat like, yellow eyes.

"Don't worry, It's to repay you, mother. I know what you want, and it'll be here soon." Medusa twisted her lips into her snake like grin, which only widened at the distraught look on her mother's face.

Medusa looked again at the marble. Marie stared back at her, and it was odd to see the snake like grin upon the girls face. Her blond hair fell in a mess on her shoulders, and her body draped in one of Marie's dresses.

"What you want from me will come very soon mother."


End file.
